


Death is Only the Beginning!

by Aridethdar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, New "Kekkei Genkai", Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridethdar/pseuds/Aridethdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Harry death always meant "That's It, Game Over, The End..." He had no clue as to how wrong he was!  Apparently "Master of Death" was a bad translation.  "Death's New Toy" would have been more accurate... The ninja world is in for a shock! (HP/? HG/? Warning: Slash (Yaoi and/or Yuri) Hetero and Humor. M for language for now... just in case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Naruto. They belong to the wonderful J K Rowling and the awesome Masashi Kishimoto respectively.
> 
> Warning: Definitely language...Let’s see, what else? Hmmm... There is angst, abuse, and violence in the beginning of the story. It will become more fun/humorous here shortly. I’m not the type that can do “super serious” for long! XD lol
> 
> Key: _’Thoughts’_  
>  ** _”Kyuubi”_**  
>  **§Parseltongue§**  
>  “Talking”  
> WFW or *”Talking”* = Purposefully taken from the series word for word, more or less...

WC: 1078

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Since you are the...” the dark voice started to chuckle, as if he found the next sentence hilarious and had a bit of trouble keeping a straight face. “...so-called “Master of Death,” I have decided to let you pass unhindered to your next life, complete with memories from your time as Harry Potter.

Oh! I’m sending the Bookworm along as well, mind and all, since she tried to save you.

You see, Fate and I have come to an agreement... allowing you both to be reborn in a place where “magic” doesn’t exist should be highly entertaining, especially since the two of you shall retain your abilities. You will become a new “Bloodline,” more or less, which will turn their world on it’s head and bring society to it’s knees.

Have fun you two! I know we will...”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was surrounded by total darkness. He could hear voices, but barely. It was as if he were in the bottom of a barrel, the voices were so muffled it wasn’t even funny. Not that it mattered overly much seeing as he seemed to drift in and out of consciousness.

_’Consciousness first, voices... lat...er...’_

WFW-WFW-WFW-WFW

“This really hurts, ya know!”

-

“You’re the Fourth Hokage! Show some composure!”

-

“Hang in there, Kushina! Hang in there, Naruto!”

-

“Naruto, hurry up and come out! Kyuubi, you stay in there!”

\- 

The sounds of a baby crying could be heard echoing off the walls...

WFW-WFW-WFW-WFW

Harry slowly became aware, though he had yet to open his eyes. Years of Auror training and experience taught him to gain as much information as quickly as possible without showing all one’s cards. 

A prime example being that one is conscious. The longer people were unaware of such a thing, the more candid they tended to be... and Harry could sense he was not alone. 

_’Are they crying?’_ He could only hope the “voice” from before didn’t intend for him to witness his own funeral or something.

That would be extremely awkward. Even more so when he realized he was being held like a baby.

 _’Screw information gathering, what the hell is going on?’_ Harry thought as he opened his eyes, only to have said eyes widen in shock. 

There before him was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had been introduced to several Veela in his lifetime, so that was saying something! Her hair looked like pure fire, a red that not even his beloved Weasleys could dare match, and her smile... She was radiant. Yet her violet eyes were full of unshed tears and, if the blood and marks upon her otherwise flawless pale skin was anything to go by, she had been in a battle...

The place shook and a thunderous roar could be heard from nearby.

 _’Scratch that, it appears the battle is still going on.’_ Well, Harry would just have to help.

Only he couldn’t seem to move his limbs properly.

 _’What in the world?’_ He did NOT like feeling helpless. _’Oh shit! You’ve gotta be kidding me!’_ Like it or not, he WAS helpless. 

A defenseless newborn to be more precise.

_’Well that explains the baby crying I heard earlier...’_

*"Naruto…”* At the sweet sound of the woman’s voice Harry turned his full attention to her and what he saw caused him to panic. She had the eyes of someone who had come to terms with the fact they are going to die. 

_’No, no, no! This can’t be happening. I have to help her.’_

*“You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering.”*

 _’That’s the story of my life. Stick around and I’ll tell it to you sometime.’_ Harry tried to convey the message, but it seemed as if his body needed some time to develop before he would be able to perform magic. _’Damn it!’_

*“Remember who you are!”*

 _’I do, but I’m not so sure it is necessarily a good thing.’_ Especially if that meant watching, and remembering, his mother’s death. Again.

*“Find a goal…”*

 _’I’ve got one, it’s to save you!’_ Harry thought as he desperately tried to call his magic to him.

So what if straining his magical core at such a young age could possibly make him a Squib, it would be worth it if he could prevent history from repeating itself!

*“A dream…”*

 _’I prefer Dreamless Sleep actually, my only “visions” during slumber seem to be nightmares.’_

*“And don't stop trying until it comes true.”*

 _’Working on it, but it doesn’t appear that magic wants to work with me. Doesn’t mean I’m going to give up. Come on! This can’t happen again!’_ Alas, perhaps it was time for a different approach. _Damn it Fate, once is bad enough, but twice is just bullshit!’_

*“There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you…”*

 _’Then stay!’_ It was a losing battle, but he couldn’t stop himself from praying that everything would be alright. 

That he would have his parents there for him throughout his life for once!

“Kushina, come on! If we are going to save Naruto, then we need to seal the Kyuubi NOW!” Came a familiar, male, voice from off in the distance. 

The same person others had referred to as the “Fourth Hokage” while Harry had been dancing in and out of consciousness if he wasn’t mistaken. Which could only mean...

 _’History really is about to repeat itself.’_ Even in another life, what he thought might be a new start, things weren’t so different. 

He had parents who would give their lives for him, and they had every intention of doing so.

*“I love you."*

Next thing Harry knew he had “Big, Red, and Furry” sealed within his tiny body. Not like he paid it much mind. The beast could roar and rage all it wanted, he’d be damned if he let his parent’s sacrifices’ be in vain! The Kyuubi could just sit tight and deal with the fact it had once again been sealed inside a Human.

An extremely pissed off, magically inclined Human.

Though on the day of his “birth,” Harry was more focused on what he had lost rather than what he’d gained. Sharing a body with another soul he could deal with, he’d done it before. Growing up without parents? Sure he’d been there, done that... 

Yet he couldn’t help but cry for the family he’d never have.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orphanage matron thinks Naruto is a freak and brings it to the Hokage's attention. The adults make a deal and Harry makes plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All mistakes are mine... I need a beta XD lol 
> 
> This chapter is still serious, sadly, but I will make it up to you next chapter. I’m already about halfway done with it and I’m running into difficulty writing because I have to stop and cackle like mad every few minutes XD lol But this chapter had to be done. It gives you, as well as Sarutobi, a look into Naruto’s (Harry’s) life and how the orphanage treats him. This will set up some things later :D 
> 
> Good news? Because this is a necessary evil, I’m posting it now rather than next Thursday as I had originally planned. Great news? I plan on posting the third chapter Thursday instead XD lol

Word Count: 1850ish lol Apparently word counter mistakes my “line breaks” and html as words...and I’m too lazy to count them all and subtract them from the total XD lol

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken several weeks for Harry to come to terms with what was going on... 

Okay, truth be told it took him about three freaking months before he could find it in himself to face the world in general. But who could blame him? It was the second time he’d lost his parents after all and this time he remembered the whole experience, not just screams and a flash of green light. 

Was it so strange that he’d fallen into a depression?

_’Extremely strange seeing as I’m still an infant.’_ Which happened to be another reason it had taken so long for him to have any desire whatsoever to become an active part of this new world.

Harry was NOT looking forward to learning everything again. Sure he had his mind intact with memories and all -not to mention Death apparently had taken mercy on him and equipped the reborn Auror with a Translation Spell of sorts, because these people definitely didn’t speak English- but his new body still needed to learn how to walk, talk, and wipe it’s own arse. 

_’Right...so not helping.’_ He was trying to get his spirits UP, not take them back down... That was a difficult task.

The only bright side he could think of was the fact that, supposedly, Hermione was in the same boat and he would be able to see her again. But that was going to take a while. Again, he still had to teach his body to walk and talk before he could communicate with his best friend. Oh! And let’s not forget the whole Magic thing. Building up one’s magical core takes time and practice. 

Yay, yet another aspect of his former life that he had to repeat.

_’Misery loves company... Hermione is going to train with me, whether she likes it or not.’_

He’d be damned if he went through the hells of Auror training alone this time! Though the brilliant Witch had gone the Healer route when it came to career choice, the “Lime Brigade” didn’t have half the intensive training Harry’s chosen profession had... 

oOoOoOoOoOo

“Hokage-sama...”

Ah, the orphanage matron. Kind to all... except “Naruto,” who Harry just happened to be this time around. She never harmed him, or starved him like the Dursleys, but she would always glare at him and have a look of disgust anytime she had to so much as touch him.

Otherwise, the woman was good at her job. She kept a close eye on all her charges and always knew when something was wrong, so it wasn’t weird in the slightest that even she had noticed something “off” about Harry. 

And hence why he and said matron were in the Hokage’s office.

_’But did she really have to lay me in the middle of the floor and retreat to the corner as if I would attack or something?’_ Harry wondered to himself. He didn’t expect an answer, unless “Big, Red, and Furry” wanted to put in it’s two cents. _’I almost forgot about...him?’_ Harry would have to talk to the creature later and get some information.

After all, it would be rude to call the fox “it” or “s/he” all the time.

“Was that really necessary?” The old Hokage inquired in reference to where the woman had placed “Naruto.”

When the matron made no move to remove the infant from the ground the Hokage sighed and got up from his seat.

_’Oh if only I could move on my own.’_ If that were the case, Harry would have run away ages ago.

Alas, he still wasn’t able to do...well, ANYTHING for himself really. Therefore he had to rely on the matron for a little while longer. 

_’As soon as I can, I’m out of there.’_ No need staying in a place he wasn’t wanted. Again. 

Harry had been forced to continue going back to the Dursleys “for his safety,” thanks to Dumbledore’s interference. However “Naruto” wasn’t burdened by such a busybody with lame “reasoning.”

“That child is not normal, Hokage-sama!”

Both the Hokage and the child on the floor gave the matron a look that pretty much said “duh.” Or rather, Harry TRIED to give the woman said look. It turned into more of a “surprised baby” look than anything, which the Hokage found incredibly adorable.

Sarutobi sighed as he walked over and picked the child up. It was a shame that the Council refused to allow his family to adopt the child. The boy was too cute! It was like having Minato in his life all over again, and it was painfully obvious that the orphanage didn’t want him.

_’The Council is more trouble than it’s worth sometimes...’_ The old man mused.

Sadly there was nothing the elderly man could do about them.

“Hokage-sama... He’s not like a normal baby. Sure he eats, sleeps, and goes... but that’s it! He rarely cries, barely moves... hell, the other children had mistaken him for a DOLL once!”

Harry shuttered. Doll... yeah, it had been an unpleasant experience to say the least. Fake bottles were beyond nasty, they tasted like rubber and heaven only knows where they’ve been. If that wasn’t bad enough, he had been toted around like a sack of potatoes and forced into a fake stroller, which felt like it would collapse in on itself at any moment. 

No, being a child’s “Doll” was not his idea of fun. However, Harry had endured the girl’s rough treatment for a time -because it made her happy- but after a while...he had screamed bloody murder to alert the caretakers of the problem.

Aiko, the girl, had not been a happy camper.

The Hokage chuckled and “Naruto” focused his stunning blue eyes on the man.

“A doll? I can see where one would mistake him for such. He is a cutie, and so well behaved. You should feel blessed that Naruto isn’t running you ragged. If he’s anything like...” The old man stopped and shook his head. 

“But... but...he’s a Freak! How could you condone such a thing around normal children? What if some of... IT rubs off on them?”

_’Freak? Yay, it’s Aunt Petunia all over again.’_ Harry thought sarcastically.

“You speak nonsense, woman. There is nothing wrong with him in the slightest.” The Hokage stated in a stern tone as he gently stroked “Naruto’s” hair in a calming gesture.

“But he...”

“Is an infant who has lived through an extremely traumatic event.” Sarutobi cut in with a sharp glare at the matron.

The woman huffed and seemed to pull herself together, going as far as to straighten up to her full height, before she looked haughtily at the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

“Be that as it may, you know as well as I do what that... THING really is. I believe the monster should be dealt with to keep the children safe. No need to bother keeping IT alive...”

“SILENCE!” The Hokage snarled, ANBU practically coming out of the woodwork to surround the hostile woman.

Sarutobi looked at the child in his arms and his eyes softened. The mini-Minato just looked back at him as if the little guy was merely bored. The old man couldn’t help but chuckle when the blonde yawned and snuggled closer to him, obviously preferring sleep to whatever was going on around him.

Sarutobi turned back at the frightened woman, who seemed to finally realize she had significantly overstepped her bounds. His eyes hardened and he looked at the woman with disgust.

“You ignorant, foolish woman.” He began in a harsh tone. “Your job is to care for the children to the best of your ability...”

“That’s what I’m trying...”

“ALL of the children. ESPECIALLY Naruto! It was the Yondaime’s dying wish that the child be cared for, I will not dishonor him in such a manner and neither shall you. You would do well not to even contemplate “dealing with” this child if you value your life, is that clear? If anything happens to him, it will be YOUR head.”

Sarutobi looked down at the sleeping “Naruto” and smiled.

_’Damn shame he can’t be my grandson in name and...’_ The Hokage mentally shuttered. _’Paperwork.’_ He sighed and looked at the scared woman. “We will be keeping an eye on you. If you step out of line, you’ll regret it.” He paused.

Though threats tended to work brilliantly, he decided to “sweeten the deal” for the woman in an attempt to encourage her to behave.

“I will make you a deal.” This seemed to ease the tension in the room and the woman relaxed a little as the ANBU backed off. “Teach him well how to take care of himself, and as soon as I deem him fit enough to do so I will set him up in an apartment on the opposite side of the village.” THAT should be decent motivation.

“On the other side...” The matron’s eyes widened. “Yes, Hokage-sama! I will do my best to have him independant as soon as possible.”

“Good...”

“How soon will you test him?”

“I was thinking five or...”

“Start at three.” She cut in, then laughed nervously. “I mean... You never know, I hear there are genius’ out there who have graduated the Academy as early as five.”

“Just one...”

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to see if the...child can take care of himself before that.”

Sarutobi shook his head. He looked at “Naruto” again and was surprised to see the child wide awake and looking at him.

_’If I didn’t know better, I’d say Naruto was on the matron’s side in this particular battle.’_ The Hokage mentally laughed. “Okay Naruto, I will check on you regularly to see how you handle yourself. Starting next week I will be dropping in at random to keep this lady on her toes, so if you have any grievances be sure to tell me, alright?”

_’I would if I could old man.’_ Harry thought in irritation. 

Seriously, he was going to start working on his vocal skills as soon as they got back to the orphanage. If the matron wanted him to act like a normal child and cry, wiggle, roll and all around make her life a living hell then who was he to deny her?

Baby “Naruto” smirked and Sarutobi chuckled. 

_’Well that’s a first.’_ The Hokage thought offhandedly. 

Too bad neither Sarutobi, nor the matron, realized the hell that was about to be unleashed upon their unsuspecting village.

In about a year.

Or two, depending on how long it took Harry to get his body in shape. 

_’Damn...’_ Not to mention become in tune with his magic once more seeing as it would definitely come in handy. 

Three years would probably be the earliest he could escape that place... 

And then, Harry would be sure to make someone pay for the training he would be forced to put his body through. He had started a nice list of potential victims. A list the matron had SOMEHOW earned herself the top spot on.

_’Sucks for her.’_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Anko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is having fun giving the caretakers mental breakdowns... and then along comes Anko. Kami help Konoha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t ask, don’t own policy? lol
> 
> A/N: Two things... 1) Yes, this is early. Don’t expect another chapter before next Thursday though :P lol 2) I need a beta XD lol

WC: About 2000

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It only took a week after the Matron had met with the Hokage before the caretakers started freaking out. 

Why? They kept losing Naruto! 

They would catch the little guy, then the next minute he was rolling away to Kami only knows where! It was like a game to the child, and the orphanage employees were about ready to pull their hair out. Most were convinced the Hokage had switched the child with one of his shinobi as a way to punish the staff. It was the only halfway believable explanation they could come up with. 

The rest of the theories floating about were just too bizarre.

In fact, within Month One A.M. (After Meeting) five ladies had mental breakdowns and ended up quitting. FIVE! By the time Month Two A.M. rolled around -no pun intended- the matron, Mrs. Yuu, was at her wits end and finally begged the Hokage for assistance.

Of course the old man couldn’t help but comment... One really must be careful what they wish for, that was for certain. Then again, the child STILL wasn’t normal. In fact, the little beast had made a one-eighty and went from being a lazy freak to the overactive hellion they were forced to deal with.

Even the shinobi couldn’t handle Naruto for long periods of time! Apparently the Hokage set it up so that babysitting the little demon was a mission assigned to teams daily, so no one had to suffer longer than one day at a time... 

Poor Genin. They were usually the ones who were suckered into the gig...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I found him!” One pre-teen exclaimed happily to his teammates. “Wait a... what the...” 

WHAM.

The young man laid sprawled out on the floor as he gazed at the ceiling. 

“What just happened?” One minute he had found the blonde bundle of energy, then Naruto started to roll, and next thing he knew...

“Ya dead, Sano?” The kunoichi of the trio, a strange tomboy with hair so dark it looked almost purple, inquired as she rounded the corner and walked into the room. She looked at her brunette teammate and sighed. “Guess not. Anything hurt?” She asked offhandedly.

“Just my pride, Mitarashi.” Sano groaned as he got to his feet.

“Found him!” Their oldest member, Sato, called from the living room area.

Mitarashi and Sano looked at one another, yet neither was in a hurry to make their way towards their teammate. In fact, the girl looked at her watch as if to say “wonder how long it’ll take before he loses him.”

Meanwhile, in the common room...

“Now stay still.” The blonde teen grinned as he approached the infant. “Come on, be good. We blondes have to stick together!” He laughed as leaned over to pick Naruto up, only to cry out when the child rolled through the open space between his legs.

 _’Roll, roll, roll away...’_ Harry hummed in his mind to the tune of Row Your Boat. _’Catch me in your dreams. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily Matron’s ‘bout to scream.’_ He mentally cackled while he gave the Genin team a run for their money.

Harry knew the little bastards were getting paid, so he decided he might as well make them earn it! Though he did tone it down when SS&M were on duty. He liked the team and, honestly, after they “got to know him” the Genin appeared to enjoy him too. The trio was, quite possibly, the only team he didn’t practice his newly rediscovered magic on.

With the exception of Sano. 

Harry couldn’t help but mildly stun the boy for a second when the brunette was about to catch him. He didn’t do it EVERY time, but enough that Sano’s team thought he was a klutz around “the cuteness that is Naruto” while Sano was convinced the child somehow screwed with his luck. 

Either way, both parties found their time together to be highly amusing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Hey, Anko-chan...” 

“It’s Mitarashi to...” The dark haired female snarled as she turned around, only to stop when she saw who it was. “Oh, hey Ibiki-kun.” The kunoichi smiled at her friend. “What are you wearing?”

While Mitarashi was not the type to dress to impress, preferring her simple burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, along with several useful accessories -her trusty watch being one of them-, she could appreciate Ibiki’s unique style. Whereas he used to just wear a simple black outfit and his bandanna style forehead protector, it seemed as if he had decided to “spruce it up” with chain-mail armour underneath. The muscular teen was also sporting a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. 

“And you are all dressed up...why?”

“Um, well...” Ibiki flushed slightly and the girl raised a brow in question.

Anko had never seen the older kid blush. Ever. The guy was tough and wasn’t easily rattled, which was why she liked him and allowed the teen to call her by her first name without some serious repercussions. 

Something was up, but the girl couldn’t seem to put her finger on it.

“That’s besides the point... You’ve been given the day off, right?” Ibiki smiled at the young kunoichi.

“Yep. Lazy ass teacher decided teaching wasn’t in the clouds today so the team decided to leave the bastard to his musings while we did something more productive...” Anko laughed and placed her hands behind her head in a relaxed gesture.

Ibiki wasn’t fooled though. Relaxed the kunoichi might seem, but he knew the dark haired female could go from “easy going” to “psycho snake bitch” in less than a second.

Thank Kami he was on her good side.

“Right, so... would you like to go out with me?” Ibiki inquired. 

“Go out?” Anko cocked her head to the side while she slowly, and noticeably, started to reach for her weapons pouch.

More or less, it was her way of saying “I’m giving you time to try and explain yourself before I cause you harm.” Ibiki was no fool and took the warning seriously.

“Yeah, on a mission.” Ibiki quickly elaborated. “They were going to let me solo the runt today, but I thought I’d see if you would like to come with since Naruto seems to like you. We can split the pay and I’ll even treat you to dango.”

Anko smirked. “Well, a split C-Rank is about what I’d get from a solo D-Rank...” Actually it was more, and they both knew it, but she had to act as if she were weighing the pros and cons. 

It was a matter of pride. She couldn’t just JUMP at a chance to spend time with the brat after all.

“But adding in the cost of dango...” The kunoichi hummed. “Can we take Naruto with us?” The question seemed to come out of nowhere. “I want to be the first to introduce him to the wonder that is dango.”

“Sure.” Hey, if it got him a “date” with the coolest girl he’d ever met then he was all for it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ibiki needed to talk to the Hokage.

ASAP! 

The old man needed to be warned of the terror that would befall the village should Anko and Naruto ever be allowed eat dango together again! It was a good thing that the child was still a baby, otherwise Ibiki was sure the duo would have caused some chaos while hyped up on the treat!

“Come on Naruto, I’m going to show you how to walk up trees!” Anko exclaimed happily as she took off toward the forest.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Anko-chan!” Ibiki cried as he took off after the female who carried their small charge.

Perhaps suggesting that Anko should walk off some of her energy wasn’t his brightest idea...

“Naruto must not be harmed, remember?” Ibiki used it as a reminder when he caught up to the duo.

That particular stipulation was a BIG part of the mission, the reason it was labeled a C-Rank, and why it paid so well. No matter what Naruto did, or how bad the brat ticked a team off, they had to treat him with the utmost care if they didn’t want to fail the mission. It was great training for later on in their careers too! Not all clients were easy to get along with after all, and if the mission was to protect them from harm...

Yeah, the “Naruto Mission” was a perfect training exercise to teach Genin teams patience. A virtue young people rarely possessed. And for those who already had patience? It was a great way to earn some good money.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. I’m trying to help him!” She smiled sweetly and Ibiki shuttered. “Besides, I’m just going to SHOW him. I wouldn’t actually make him try it.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, right...” Didn’t he feel foolish... then again, the girl was extremely unpredictable so it was best to air on the side of caution.

“Not right away at least.” Anko cackled and took off like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

“ANKO-CHAN!!!”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was official. Harry freaking LOVED Mitarashi... Or Anko rather, since she said he was allowed to call her that when he started talking. 

She had been soloing the “Naruto Missions” for a month now and the Wizard in an infant’s body couldn’t be happier! The chick was crazy, but in a good way! In fact, the girl reminded him of Sirius... A darker, more deadly, female version of his godfather but Sirius nonetheless.

Why was she going solo? Well, that was partially Harry’s fault and he felt rather horrible about the... incident.

Anko’s teammate Sano, from SS&M squad, had suffered a slight mishap. Harry didn’t wish to relive the details, but let’s just say if involved Sano, a spell, a cat, a stick, and really bad timing. 

The end result? Sano was in the hospital and would be there for at least another month while he fully recovered...

As for the other “S” on Mitarashi’s team? Sato decided to train and take D-Rank missions in the meantime. Why? Because he didn’t think he’d survive with his sanity intact if he was stuck with the “demonic duo” -as the teen had so kindly dubbed them- for any length of the time.

 _’Sato’s loss.’_ Harry’s gain.

As it turns out, an unsupervised Anko is a lot more open. And talkative. The girl talked to little Naruto about EVERYTHING. At first it had been little things like her favorite shop, or someplace she wanted to show him, idle chatter really... After a couple weeks, when she realized how relaxing it was to talk to the child, she started to take him to secluded locations and speak from the heart.

Anko told Naruto about her time with a man named Orochimaru. How he had trained her and made her feel like she was worth something. How she had learned to Summon snakes and use them in battle. How he had cursed her, along with nine others, and the fact that she was the only one to survive...

Then the bastard had abandoned her.

Konoha-nin had come along and picked Anko up. With the Hokage’s help she had managed to get back on her feet and find a new purpose in life. And even though she had been with the village for a while, the residents of Konohagakure didn’t fully trust the girl. She was tough and didn’t let it show, but she admitted to the little blonde that it hurt. The people she had sworn to protect didn’t believe her...

Harry could relate. So he made it his own personal mission to be the one to believe in Anko and do his best to cheer her up. He started off with something simple, yet it caused tears of joy to well up in her lovely brown eyes.

He said “Ah-ko.” It wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest his developing vocal cords could get.

Though it was more than enough...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea for a crossover has been bouncing around in my head for a while so I decided to go with it. I find it rather relaxing and hope that you are entertained by it as well. As far as update schedule, there isn’t one because the key is whether or not I can find time to write XD lol
> 
> Feel free to comment/review. I love to hear what people think and appreciate it when you take the time to do so! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and probably not given the time of day beyond that. Thank you!


End file.
